


Paws Up

by Phandomrunners



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sorry, M/M, No Smut, Phil is a dog, Talking dog, bc phil is a dog, that'd be a lil weird, we all needed this ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandomrunners/pseuds/Phandomrunners
Summary: an au where phil is a talking dog





	Paws Up

It had been a long day for Dan, and he was feeling stressed and anxious, near the point where he was ready to fucking tear his own hair out. 

He sighed and slammed his laptop shut grumpily, running his fingers through his greasy hair. He had been so busy with uni, he hadn't had a chance to shower in three days and he was feeling disgusted along with his already shitty mood.

He stood up and walked to his closet, deciding what he really needed was to get out. He hadn't been out anywhere besides classes and fast food places in at least a month and he knew it wasn't good for him to be spending so much time locked in the dark and avoiding as much socialization as possible.

He had to get out and do something.

He groaned at the thought, but nonetheless forced himself to grab a jacket. He grabbed his black denim one and slid it on, grabbing his keys and phone off of his end table and sliding them into his pocket. He grabbed a pair of socks and put them on along with his converse and decided his outfit was good enough. It was late evening anyway and he doubted anyone would be judging him for looking like he hadn't been out in years.

He closed his apartment door behind himself and began walking down the stairs of his apartment complex, relieved the whether was a bit cold and windy, but not freezing.

He looked around once he got to the bottom of the stairs, trying to think about what people with actual social lives did when they went out.

After a bit, decided to just head to a nearby dog park, figuring he could meet some people and pet some cute dogs, if there was anybody still out. Plus the park sold ice cream and that was always a bonus. 

Dan began walking to the park, going on his phone as usual and going through his tumblr feed, quietly chuckling at the memes and reblogging them.

The walk was thankfully not too long, only about ten minutes, however about five minutes in, Dan was already wheezing and holding his side. This was more exercise than he had signed up for. 

After ten minutes of cramping, complaining mentally, and reminding himself why he didn't go out, Dan finally made it to the park, immediately in a better mood to see all the dogs running around and playing with each other. He grinned and walked through the entrance gate, closing it behind himself and walking towards a wooden bench nobody had sat at. He saw some people playing with their dogs, but he wasn't sure how to socialize with them, so he decided to keep to himself and pretend like he actually had a dog and wasn't some weird dude that had come to watch other peoples dogs. 

Oh god, Dan would never make friends here. He chuckled at the thought and looked around at all of the dogs, seeing a german shepherd and a golden retriever playfully fighting over a toy, each tugging at one end of it and letting out growls. He watched them with a small smile, eager to see who would win.

However, he never got to see, as a giant husky ran up to him and put it's paws up on Dan's shoulders, causing him to yelp out. The dog eagerly licked at his face, making Dan break out into a fit of giggles and push the dog away. He wiped his face off as he watched the dog pick up a frisbee and run over to him, resting it in his lap and licking his hand before running off a bit and turning to look at him, his tail wagging frantically.  

Dan laughed and smiled lovingly as he looked at the dog. It was rather huge, which was no surprise for it being a husky, and it's fur was black with some white in it, it's tail bushy and long and it's tongue hanging out the side of it's mouth happily. Dan saw it didn't have a collar and it didn't seem to belong to anyone and he grew happier at the thought, standing up with the slightly wet with saliva frisbee in his hand.

He stepped back before throwing the frisbee for the dog, watching as it ran after it quickly and jumped up, catching it in it's mouth and turning to Dan excitedly, like it was looking to see if Dan saw. 

Dan laughed and patted his lap, calling the dog over. "Come here, boy! Come on! Bring it back!" 

The dog came bounding over, spitting the frisbee out at Dan's feet before jumping up and resting it's paws on Dan's chest, licking at his face again. 

Dan laughed loudly and ruffled the dog's fur before pushing it off. "Down, doggo," he said lovingly, petting the dog when it was down on all fours again and ruffling his fur. "Hi, you. What's your name? Do you have an owner?" He asked the dog playfully. 

"Hi, I'm Phil," Someone said, causing Dan to look up, looking around for the source of the voice and furrowing his eyebrows when he didn't see anyone.

"Feed me, please," The person said again and Dan slowly looked down, seeing Phil happily looking up at him, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging. 

Dan slowly backed up, his heart racing quickly. No way. That was impossible. The dog did not just talk to him. 

The dog followed him, eagerly, his tail wagging faster. "Do not fear Phil, human. I just want food and lovings. And the butt scratches," Phil said, nudging at Dan's leg with his head and looking up at him lovingly. 

Dan stared at Phil startled and scared. Does he push him away? Does he yell? Dan didn't know what to do. A fucking dog was talking to him!

"What the fuck? What are you?" Dan whispered out, sitting out on the bench again and running his fingers through his hair. "This is it. I've gone insane. I am insane."

Phil sat down at Dan's feet and tilted his head at him. "Do not curse, human. That word is not good. And what is that -- uh -- insane you speak of? I have not heard of that," he said, his tail thumping on the ground.

"How can you talk?" Dan asked, amazed and frightened. 

Phil stopped thumping his tail and looked up at Dan. "How can human speak? Dog speaks like human speaks. What is human's name?"

Dan looked at Phil for a few moments before speaking again. "Dan. And I don't understand. Did your parents speak? Do you even know your parents? Do you have an owner?"

Phil's ears ducked down and he stood up, his tail between his legs. "No owner," he said, leaning down and picking up the frisbee in his mouth before spitting it out on Dan's lap. "Play."

Dan nodded and stood up, throwing the frisbee for Phil again and trying to act like the situation was completely normal. Ah yes, talking to dogs? Dan totally did that on a daily. There was totally nothing interesting at all with this situation and he totally wasn't going insane.

A dream. Maybe if Dan thought it enough, he could wake up and it'd all be a dream. He pinched himself and was even more confused when he didn't wake up, watching Phil pick up the frisbee again and run back over to him. 

"Play, new owner," Phil said excitedly once Dan had taken the frisbee out of his mouth.

"Woah, woah. New owner? I'm not supposed to have a dog at my apartment," Dan said quickly, the idea of trying to sneak Phil into his apartment and take care of him seeming insane. Dan immediately felt guilty though as Phil's tail stopped wagging and his ears went down, looking up at Dan with big, puppy eyes. "Please. Phil is hungry. Needs a home and an owner," Phil said, whimpering after and hopping up again, his paws on Dan's chest.

Dan sighed and held onto Phil so he wouldn't fall. "I don't know. I don't think I could sneak a talking dog into my apartment. Maybe only for a day, just to get you bathed and fed, okay?"

Phil hopped down excitedly and wagged his tail quickly. "Yes, new owner. Let us go now," he said excitedly, beginning to run towards the exit gate. 

Dan laughed shakily and walked after Phil, because running was not his thing. He still could hardly believe the events. He was about to sneak a talking dog into his apartment. He was still positive he was dreaming.

He began walking back to his apartment, Phil trotting happily beside him and beginning to tell Dan his life story, and Dan was thankful that nobody else was around, not knowing how he would explain talking to a talking dog. 

Eventually they made it to Dan's apartment and after Dan slowly convincing himself it wasn't some weird dream, he got Phil fed, bathed, and taken care of.

Maybe, just maybe, Dan could keep Phil. After all, he had never met a talking dog, and he was determined to know more about what was on Phil's mind.

And, okay, maybe Phil was a little cute with his fluffiness and overjoy. 

Okay, Phil was very cute and Dan had decided he would definitely keep him, someway and somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was necessary.
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> We all needed Phil as a dog.


End file.
